A Gems Universe
by SonicHedgehogBlur
Summary: A series of oneshots with the gems and my OC Andradite.
1. Beginning

"So what are we here for?" Steven asked as he and the gems walked through an ancient gem temple. "I'm not sure." Garnet answered in her British monotone. "I received a gem activated signal from something here, I don't know what it is though." The gems then walked into a large cavern. Directly in the middle of the cavern there was a large rock that was about the size of Steven. "Woah it's one of THOSE things? I didn't even know there were any left on earth!" Said Amethyst. "Garnet is that-" Pearl asked. "Yes." Garnet answered. "It's a geode." "What's a geode?" Steven asked. "A geode is basically how gems used to be made. There used to be places called geode mounds that would usually be in very environmental places, like Ice Lands or Volcanoes were they were created, after they are formed they sit dormant for a few hundred years, until another gem comes and activates the geode. The geode then splits and reveals a gemling, which is the gem equivalent of a human child."Garnet explained. "Whoa." Steven said with starry eyes. "So there is another gem in here?" He asked. "Mhm." Garnet nodded. "A long time ago, before the kindergartens, this was how home world made new gems, and unlike the kindergartens, these didn't harm the planets they were formed on,but over time they found that process was to slow, which is why they started the kindergartens. They then searched for and found all geodes and activated them, even if they weren't fully formed yet. If they were formed and healthy then they were kept, but if they were weak and under developed then they were shattered, this is probably the last geode in existence." Pearl explained. "Everyone stand back." Said Garnet as she approached the rock. Garnet then held up her two gem embedded hands towards the rock. Her gems glowed brightly. A glowing red crack appeared in the rock. Slowly the crack spread across the rock, then finally the rock burst open, red smoke filled the cavern. The smoke evaporated, reveling the rock now split open with something inside. There in the middle of the rock was a small child. The child was a little girl with scarlet red skin and short ebony black hair. The crystal gems watched as the little gemling stirred.

 _The newly formed gem slowly opened her eyes._

 _She winced closing them again it was so bright! She slowly opened her eyes again rubbing them with her small hands. Shivers racked her small body in reaction to the new environment. It was cold too! She poked out her tongue slightly, tasting the sour unfamiliar air. What happened to the dark warm place? Why wasn't she there anymore? All of a sudden as her vision cleared she spotted four tall figures. She froze in fear. Were they bad? Would they hurt her?_

Garnet smiled slightly as she saw the gemling was staring at her inquisitively. Garnet slowly reached out her hand towards the young gem. The gemling squirmed slightly and attempted to wriggle backwards away from her hand. Garnet gave a small smile to the little girl. "It's alright little one, I'm not going to hurt you." She murmured soothingly.

Garnet reached towards the gemling again, slowly so as not to scare her. When she saw that the child didn't squirm away she then picked the gemling up and held her against Garnet's chest.

 _The gemling stopped shivering as the red one held her. The red one was warm! And she felt safe In the red ones arms._

Garnet looked over the child. "Let's see what type of gem you are.." She murmured. She stopped when her hand felt something cold and hard on the back of the little ones neck. There was a square shaped gem. "Hm." Garnet looked inside the rock that she had pulled the child out of. Inside the rock were hundreds of gems matching the one on the child's neck. "Andradite" she then bubbled the geode rock and sent it to the temple so the gemling could have it when she was older. "Her name is Andradite." Said Garnet to the other gems as she held Andradite close. Steven reached into his cheeseburger back pack and handed Garnet a red blanket with yellow stars on it. Garnet took the blanket and swaddled Andradite in it. "Let's go back to the temple." Garnet said to the other gems. Andradite yawned and blinked sleepy. She felt relaxed wrapped in this warm thing held in the Reds ones arms. She closed her eyes. The rhythmic movement of Garnet's stride lulling her to sleep.

 **So this chapter isn't actually really apart of the storyline I made it for two reasons. 1. So i could finally have something to publish this story with. And 2. To sort of experiment with my writing with Steven universe. In the actually story line Andradite will be older then Steven but younger then Garnet,Amethyst and Pearl.**


	2. Description

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongHey guys so I'm currently working Chapter 2 of the story but for now I wanted to give a description of Andradite./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongAndradite /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongGem:her Andradite gem is on the back of her neck. /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongWeapon: A Staff that has a star on top of it. /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongAppearance: /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongHer skin is scarlet red. She has long straight black hair that goes to her waist, with bangs that cover her eyes. She's basically as tall as Garnet, just an inch or two shorter/strongstrong. She wears a black leather jacket with a yellow star stitched on the back of it, and wears a gray tee shirt underneath it/strongstrong Her pants are crimson red. She wears black knee high boots./strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongPersonality:/strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongShe is often quiet due to her shyness, however she will gladly open up to people that she's has known for a while, like Steven and the other Crystal Gems. She speaks with a Australian accent. She is close to all the gems but she considers Garnet as a mentor/big sister all rolled into one. She is usually seen with Garnet, but she will occasionally hang out with Steven. /strong/div 


	3. Training

**Andradite belongs to ME!**

 **And heads Up there is one bad word in this chapter but it's not that bad. Also there is the word hell but I don't really count that as a bad word.**

Andradite walked out of the house. She looked around the seemingly empty beach. To the naked eye the surrounding area seemed harmless, but some thing didn't seem right to her. It was quiet. Too quiet. A sudden whoosh of air made Andradite look up. She gasped and quickly dodged out of the way of the incoming projectile. While her attacker was regaining its footing, Andradite quickly summoned her staff and charged. The other gem swiftly evaded her. She skidded to stop and looked around. Andradite immediately regretted this as a large gauntlet made contact with her back and she was sent flying into a cliff. As she got up,unharmed,the other gem was charging towards her again, this time as Andradite moved out of the way of the other gems path, she quickly swung her staff towards her opponent, a solid sounding _thwack!_ Echoed as she made contact with her target. The gem stumbled and Andradite took her chance, rushing towards her opponent, ready to strike them with her staff. The other gem, however was ready for this as it swiftly caught her staff with one hand, then while Andradite was immobile, a gauntleted fist hit her chest and she was sent flying this time landing in the sand. As Andradite got up out of the sand, her opponent charged her again, this time instead of dodging out of the way Andradite stood her ground, holding her staff out in front of her. A loud

 _Bash!_ Sounded as two gauntlets made contact with a solid staff. Both gems stood there ground. Staring eye to eye as they pushed with their weapons trying to make the other give way first. Then at the same time both gems quickly turned around and tried to hit each other again. Andradite was swifter then the other gem and quickly brought her staff around, and hit the other gem hard, knocking her opponent to the ground. Andradite quickly rushed to her opponent, lowering one black, knee high boot, onto there chest and leaned her face downto theirs. "Looks like I won." She said with a smirk on her face. All of a sudden Andradite let out a gasp of surprise as her opponent swiftly kicked her off of them, and she landed in the sand. She felt the other gem place their foot onto her chest, and she let out a groan of defeat as she opened her eyes, coming face to face with her mentor. "Looks can be deceiving." Garnet said with a smirk of her own plastered on her face. Andradite sighed and mentally face palmed at her own stupidity, how could she have fallen for that?! How could she have thought two tiny hits hits with a staff could take Garnet down?! She had literally seen the fusion get hit by a train before. .Train. and she didn't even get poofed. Ya two hits with a little staff probably wouldn't do that much damage to her. "Your battle technique was good, but you got to cocky at the end." Garnet said as she offered Andradite her hand and pulled her up. "You let your guard down, which is something you should never do unless the enemy is dead or has retreated into there gem." "You always have to be ready for anything." Suddenly summoning her staff, Andradite quickly swung it towards Garnet hitting her in the back and knocking the fusion down. "Were you ready for that bi**h?!" Andradite shouted teasingly with a smirk before running like hell knowing full well that an enraged Garnet was after her. Andradite bolted into the house. "You guys neva saw me!" She shouted to a surprised Amethyst and Pearl as she vaulted over the couch. Her eyes were locked on the warp pad. She was just one foot step away from it. Then Andradite felt a gem embedded hand snatch the back of her shirt.

"Crud."

 **And that's officially chapter one. I may make a second part to this chapter I'm not sure though. I know it's really short and there's not much of a story to it but I just wanted to write this so I could get a feel for writing about Garnet and Andradite. The chapters will improve as the story goes on.**

 **Until then.**

 **SonicHedgehogBlur**


End file.
